


The Joker and the Thieves

by TheDuchessUnseen



Series: Gibraltar [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: A thief is caught breaking into a monastery in Nepal. When questioned it is revealed that the thief had no other choice, and that two people must work together to save a life.





	The Joker and the Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is as accurate as can be to late 1870's Nepal while still keeping in canon elements of the game.

“There must be some kind of way outta here  
Said the joker to the thief”  
  
– ‘All Along the Watchtower’ Jimi Hendrix  
  
Seven years ago…  
  
Night settled over Northern Nepal, spring breeze drifting through the air soft as a lovers kiss. The monks of Chhairo Gompa walked the hallways. Some on their way to bed, some chatting softly to each other, others still in prayer. All while a figure dressed in black snuck silently into the monastery.  
  
On his way to bed one of the monks heard the faintest of noises behind him. Naturally curious, the young man went towards the noise. He came into the center of the monastery and stopped in his tracks.  
  
A figure dressed in black lifted a Buddha from its pedestal and began to place it into a satchel at their feet. The monk noticed white hands peeking out from the long sleeves.  
  
“Do you need a hand?” he asked in English. The figure spun around, eyes wide beneath a mask. They set the statue down and turned to run. The monk lashed out quickly, with a strike to the back of the thief’s head, knocking them out cold.  
  
#  
  
The world came back to light in slow, painful flashes  
  
“Who are you?” a voice asked.  
  
“Wh- where am I?”  
  
“You do not remember?” another, softer voice asked, “I caught you trying to steal from us.”  
  
With a flash it came back, the threat, the job, the monk…oh no.  
  
Tekhartha Zenyatta stood nearby his master, Mondatta. After he had caught the thief he had called the elder immediately. The pair tied the thief to a chair, hoping to figure out if they were working alone, when Mondatta took of the mask it revealed the face of a young woman, probably around Zenyatta’s age.  
  
“What is your name?” Mondatta demanded.  
  
“Lena- Lena Oxton.” the woman said with a British accent.  
  
“Well Lena Oxton, why did you come to steal from us? Have your people not stolen enough from the countries of the world?”  
  
“Hey I’m no fan of the shit my country’s done!” Lena retorted indignantly.  
  
“Then why steal from us?” Zenyatta asked inquisitively, something told him there was more to this woman than she was letting on. From almost the moment she awoke she had been jumpy, nervous, far more nervous than anyone caught by two monks should be; this was the kind of nervous Zenyatta had seen on the streets when a money lender came to collect, or when an animal knew it was being hunted.  
  
“I had to!” Lena suddenly blurted, “Ya see he took her! He told me if I didn’t get him a statue he’d- he’d-” she broke off suddenly. Mondatta and Zenyatta exchanged startled glances, this was not what they were expecting.  
  
“Who told you to steal from us?” Mondatta asked, his voice much gentler.  
  
“A man named Durant Fisher. He uh, he’s uh here as part of an ‘ambassador visit’ he collects things, artworks from the places he goes and puts them on display in his own private museum. He fought for the army in India he’s vicious and cruel.” Lena spat out, venom in her eyes.  
  
“Who did he take?” Mondatta asked, kneeling to Lena’s level.  
  
Lena stuttered a bit, “Emily, she’s my uh, my friend.” Mondatta did not miss the way the word ‘friend’ stumbled out of Lena’s mouth, strange, unfamiliar. Perhaps this woman was more than a friend he mused. He stepped towards her and untied her bonds.  
  
“And if you do not deliver the statue?” Mondatta asked, dread slight in his voice.  
  
Zenyatta saw a lump in Lena’s throat bob up and down. “He’ll kill her.”  
  
“Wait here.” he said as he motioned Zenyatta a few feet away, keeping Lena in his field of view.  
  
Lena stood quietly rubbing her wrists as the monks spoke, her thoughts preoccupied with Emily. Emily when they danced in the moonlight, Emily laughing as Lena kissed her neck, Emily sleeping, red hair spread out like a halo. Emily tied to a chair in Durant’s house, Emily with fear in her eyes as Durant pressed a gun to her head.  
  
“Ms. Oxton.” the older monk said, breaking her out of her thoughts. “We cannot let you take what is ours.” Lena’s face fell, “But we will help you.”  
  
“Help, how?”  
  
“My pupil Zenyatta.” he said turning to the man beside him, “He is one of our best fighters, he will accompany you to rescue your friend.”  
  
Lena glanced at the younger monk, he looked around her age and judging from how judging from how quick he knocked her out he could hold his own in a fight. She thought of Emily, tied to that chair- “Thank you.”  
  
#  
  
Two figures slipped through the night, one leading the way to the large mansion Fisher and his men were staying in. Lena and Zenyatta stopped a short distance away to lay out their plan.  
  
“I can’t show up with you, if he sees two people he’ll kill her.”  
  
Zenyatta nodded, he had thought as much. “I will sneak in the back and subdue any guards I find. I’ll be hiding nearby when they open the bag, make sure Your and Emily’s eyes are closed.” Lena nodded and headed off towards the front of the mansion, the bag that would have held the Buddha statue wrapped in her arms.  
  
She stopped at the door and tried to control the shaking in her body, if this didn’t work, they were all dead. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.  
  
“It still boggles my mind that you and your little friend thought you could cheat me.” Durant Fisher said to the gagged woman sitting in the study. He paced around her, one hand on the gun holstered at his side. Emily was saved from any further ramblings by a knock on the door. “Come in.”  
  
The door opened and one of Fisher’s soldiers walked in, “Sir, she’s here.” Fisher smiled, “Come my red-headed lovely, your friend is back.”  
  
Emily sighed in relief, she knew Lena would come through.  
  
Lena stood in the main room of Fisher’s mansion, looking up at the staircase, hoping for a glimpse of Zenyatta.  
  
“Well well well Miss Oxton. I take it from your presence here that you have what I asked for?” Lena swallowed, she hoped Mondatta’s trick worked.  
  
“First I see Emily.” Lena demanded. Fisher chuckled and nodded, motioning to one of his men. He walked into a room and came back, holding a gagged Emily by the shoulder. The two women stared at each other, blinking back tears. There had been a moment when they both thought that Lena wasn’t going to make it back, but she made it.  
  
“Now, the statue.” Lena nodded and handed the bag to a soldier who gave it to Fisher. Fisher smiled as he saw the Buddha inside the bag. Lena made eye contact with Emily and covered her eyes with her hand. Emily nodded slowly, trusting whatever plan Lena had. Fisher’s smile faded as he examined the statue.  
  
“Tell me Lena, why is the statues head crooked?”  
  
“What?” Lena asked, pretending to be panicked.  
  
“This is a fake!” he screamed, it’s hollow!” he went to pull the head off, activating Mondatta’s contraption.  
  
“Emily, eyes!” Lena screamed as she covered her own. The piece of silk attached to the statues head broke, releasing the miniscule flint-striker inside. Fisher dropped the statue in a panic, pulling his gun from its holster. Before the statue hit the ground, the spark from the flint hit the gunpowder at the bottom of the statue and the room was filled with a brilliant flash of light. Lena opened her eyes as Fisher’s men screamed in pain just in time to see Zenyatta jump from the second-floor landing in a roll. Lena ran towards Emily, pulling a small knife out of her boot to cut her lovers bonds. Fisher’s men reacted quickly, the first one lunged towards Zenyatta with a wide clumsy punch. Zenyatta didn’t flinch as he grabbed the man’s wrist with his right hand and hit the mans’ elbow with his left hand, snapping it backwards. The man screamed as Zenyatta ducked a punch from another soldier, stretching out his right leg he spun and swept the soldiers feet out from under him; as he fell Zenyatta hit the mans’ nose with the blade of his left hand then hit his crotch with the heel of his right hand before closing his hand and ripping up like a tiger’s claw tearing at its prey. As Zenyatta continued fighting, Lena cut Emily’s bonds and pulled her gag off.  
  
“Duck!” Emily screamed as Fisher raised his gun. Lena ducked and Emily ducked out of the way of Fisher’s gun, grabbing his gun arm with her left hand, she punched him in the kidney with her right before bringing her knee up to his groin. Fisher groaned and moved to punch Emily who dodged easily before landing a three-strike blow to Fisher’s stomach. Fisher staggered back, his eyes red with fury. He screamed and charged, Emily charged too, side-stepping him as he came close, letting his momentum carry him past her. She grabbed him by the back of his jacket and shoved him into a bookcase, letting him slump to the ground. Emily turned in time to see five very injured men on the floor while the man Lena brought with her fought the last of Fisher’s men. The soldier threw a side-kick at the man who instead of ducking, pinned the leg under his arm, holding the mans legs like an upside-down L. With a flash, the man threw his own side-kick into the soldiers’ crotch. The man let go of the soldiers’ leg, letting him fall, gasping noiselessly. They all turned as Fisher gasped, pushing himself up from the ground.  
  
“Let’s go!” Lena shouted as the trio ran out of the house.  
  
“I’ll get you three back for this!” Fisher yelled into the night, “Just wait!”  
  
The trio ran as fast as they could, the sounds of yelling behind them. They stopped at a market in a nearby village as the sun began to rise.  
  
“Em,” Tracer said, “This is Tekarta Zenyatta.”  
  
Emily reached out to shake his hand, “Thank you for helping us, but how did she get you to?” Lena and Zenyatta told her the story and Emily was grateful that Mondatta had allowed Zenyatta to help Lena.  
  
“You fight good, think you can show me some of your moves sometime?”  
  
Zenyatta smiled a warm, sunlit smile, “I think I can do that.”  
  
They made their way back to the temple, cutting across the land instead of taking the roads. They arrived just as the sun was falling the next day. Mondatta was standing at the entrance to the monastery, a grave expression on his face.  
  
“Master what is it?” Zenyatta asked in way of greeting.  
  
  
“You three need to leave.” he said simply. Emily and Lena looked at each other confused as Zenyatta’s mouth gaped in horror.  
  
“Master…what?”  
“Come inside.” he said quickly. “Keep watch.” he said to another monk as he led the trio into the temple. They came to a small room where Mondatta sat down cross-legged, the others following suit. “You must be Emily.” he said.  
  
“Yeah,” she said shaking his hand, “Thank you for your help, Lena and Zenyatta told me you built that contraption in the statue.”  
  
“I did, I’m glad it worked-” Mondatta trailed off as his fingers felt Emily’s knuckles still raw from the beating she’d given Fisher. “You fight?” he asked.  
  
“I box when I have to.” Emily replied, in all their exploits she was more of the bruiser when Lena tended to be more of the one doing the actual stealing.  
  
“Why do we need to leave?” Zenyatta asked impatiently.  
  
Mondatta’s features tightened, sorrow in his wise eyes. “Fisher went to the authorities after you left, he is claiming that you three broke in and stole from him.”  
  
“And they believe him?” Lena asked indignantly.  
  
“They have no reason not to.” her girlfriend replied.  
  
Zenyatta was distraught, “But why do I need to leave?”  
  
Mondatta cast his eyes down before meeting Zenyatta’s, one hand reaching into his robes. “He had these made.” Mondatta unfurled three pieces of paper, wanted signs for all three of them. “You are no longer safe here my brother.” Zenyatta sat forward in shock.  
  
“What am I going to do?” he asked no one in particular.  
  
Lena and Emily looked at each other, simultaneously reaching a decision. “You’ll stay with us.” Lena said, putting a hand on Zenyatta’s shoulder. The monk looked at her, hoping she was serious. He hadn’t known her long but he always had a good sense about people; and Lena seemed a lot like himself, light-hearted and free-spirited. He reached up a hand to squeeze Lena’s.  
  
“Thank you.” he turned to Emily, “Thank you both.”  
  
“I suggest you get as far from here and England as you can.” Mondatta said, “There are trade ships leaving for the America’s daily, you could board one of them.”  
  
The trio nodded, going to America didn’t necessarily please any of them, but it would have to do.  
  
The next morning, they were ready to go, each one with a pack of food and supplies prepared by Zenyatta’s brother’s. They were also given bamboo staffs and Zenyatta’s pack held a few more items that Emily and Lena were sure were weapons.  
  
Mondatta and the rest of the monks standing a few feet behind them bowed to them and wished them luck and Lena and Emily walked just out of earshot, letting Zenyatta have a final moment alone with his master.  
  
“Master, I-” Zenyatta took a breath, steadying his breaking voice. “I don’t want to leave.”  
  
“I know.” Mondatta said, “But sometimes life makes choices for us.”  
  
The younger man sighed and nodded, “But your teachings, I, I can’t-”  
  
“Yes, you can. You are one of my most gifted pupils, you are more than ready to pass on our teachings, both martial and spiritual.” Mondatta regarded Emily’s form in the distance, “Perhaps your first pupil has already found you.” he said. Zenyatta followed his gaze. “English boxing is no way to properly fight.” Mondatta said, a tinge of amusement in his voice. Zenyatta smile back, at least training would give him some semblance of home.  
  
Zenyatta turned, taking one last look at his home. He bowed towards his brothers one last time, and they bowed back. He turned to Mondatta whose eyes were shining with tears of his own. Master and Pupil bowed one final time.  
  
“Peace be upon you.” Mondatta said, his voice breaking.  
  
Zenyatta nodded, “And with you Master.”  
  
With that, he turned and joined Lena and Emily.  
  
“You okay?” Lena asked him, concern in her eyes.  
  
He regarded them both, grateful once again that he would not be going on this journey alone.  
  
“I think I will be.”  
  
The three set off, sparing one last glance back at the temple to see Mondatta and the other monks raising their hands in farewell before continuing on towards the rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Emily is a boxer here, and all of the moves Zenyatta does are actual moves used in Kung Fu, specifically the first of the four Tiger forms, Fei Hu Chu Tung (Flying Tiger Comes Out of His Cave).


End file.
